1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for detecting a indicated position with respect to a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an apparatus which is provided in a display apparatus such as an LCM (a Liquid Crystal panel Module) or a CRT (a cathode-ray tube) and configured to indicate an arbitrary position in a display screen of the display apparatus, a resistive touch panel has been conventionally known. The resistive touch panel has a configuration that a film is attached to a front glass surface serving as a base to sandwich a spacer therebetween and a transparent electrode grating called an ITO (an Indium Tin Oxide) is provided on each of surfaces of both the glass and the film that face each other. In this touch panel, when the film-side surface is pressed by a pen or a finger, the ITO is energized at a location corresponding to this position, and hence measuring a voltage corresponding to resistance associated with the indicated position enables detecting the indicated position (e.g., JP-A 2009-48653 (KOKAI)).
In the resistive touch panel, the display screen of the display apparatus must be covered with a film having an electrode grating provided thereon. This often deteriorates display characteristics of an LCM and the like.